


Bitten

by awesomeskittlesclw83



Series: Supernatural Murphamy AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Gen, Language, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeskittlesclw83/pseuds/awesomeskittlesclw83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy vowed never to bite anyone ever again but when something happens to someone sorta close to him, he breaks that vow and bites them. Now he has to deal with the consequences of that decision in more ways than he's prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of my Supernatural Murphamy AU series. I took elements from different werewolf shows and added them together along with a twist of my own for this story. This was supposed to be a one shot but got away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors, my phone hates me at the moment.

"You bit me! You fucking bit me! What the fuck, Bellamy? Why the hell did you do that?" Murphy yells obviously pissed at him and Bellamy doesn't blame him.

He fucked up and he shouldn't have done it but Murphy was dying causing him to make a choice. He just hoped it wasn't the wrong one and Kane wouldn't ream him a new one for it. Even though him and Clarke were in charge, Kane was still their elder and he'd be pissed. Clarke would hopefully understand but he wasn't sure and it worried him. As Murphy continues yelling at him, he doesn't move or make a sound which pisses Murphy off even more and he starts hitting him.

"Why? What the hell were you thinking? How could you be so fucking selfish?!"

At his words Bellamy's head snaps up and his face contorts in anger as he grabs him by the collar and shouts "Selfish? Selfish? I saved your life asshole! The least you can do is thank me!"

"Thank you? Thank you!? You've ruined my life! I mean it wasn't the best to begin with but now I'm beyond fucking screwed cause you bit me. You didn't save my life you just made me a bigger outcast than what I already was. So take your thank you and shove it up your damn ass!" Murphy shouts back as he pushes Bellamy away from him.

Bellamy looks at him curiouisly as his words sink in and he realizes the consequences of what he's done. Murphy was right, he'd made his life worse and now that he had time to actually think about it he knows there were other choices he could of made but didnt. He acted without thinking and this time Murphy was the one paying the price. Clarke was gonna rip him a new one just like Kane and he'd take full responsibility for it. He just hoped that things would somehow work themselves out.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Bellamy says so quietly that Murphy almost doesn't hear it.

"Why did you do it? There must have been other options even if I was dying, so why did you fucking bite me?!" Murphy yells in return and Bellamy notices a slight growl in his voice as he does.

"I don't know. At the time it was all I could think to do and there wasn't enough time to get you to a hospital. I knew you'd survive because it's who you are. I'm sorry, I really am."

"So what do I do now? I can't be this, Bellamy. I just can't. I'm too angry and quick tempered to be like you." Murphy says slightly panicked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll help you control it. It's not as hard as you think but first we need to go see Kane and Clarke because there are rules that you need to know and I've put it off long enough."

"They're gonna be mad at you, aren't they? You're not supposed to bite anyone, are you?"

"No, I'm not and they are but how did you know that?"

"You smell nervous, like you're anxious about something and your heartbeat is faster than normal so I just assumed it was against the rules."

"I'm impressed, most don't pick up on emotion or heartbeats that quickly but it's good cause it might make me breaking the rules less painful for me. We can turn people but they have to go through a process to see if they can handle being turned and since you didn't do that I'm gonna be in trouble. It doesn't matter anyways because you're one of us now and I won't let them abandon you."

"What do you mean abandon me? Would I be left to figure this out for myself if I don't pass thier tests?" Murphy asks slightly worried.

"It's a possiblitly but I won't let them. I did this, its my fault and I'm not abandoning you. I promise."

"Promises are lies. They're just words people say in hopes of making someone feel better that they never intend on keeping. So forgive me if I don't believe you, Bellamy."

"I'm not lying and you can hear it in my heartbeat. Listen to my heartbeat and tell me what you hear when I talk. The differences are sutble but there nonetheless."

He repeats his promise to him as well as tells a lie so that he could hear the differences. Murphy thinks about what he heard for a while before he says "The ticks and up blips are you lying but when you're telling the truth they're absent, right?"

"Basically. It helps when they speak slowly and calmly because panic can sometimes skew the results. I told you I wouldn't abandon you."

"I'll believe it when I see it because if given a choice between me and Clarke or Octavia you're always gonna chose them no matter what you promised."

Bellamy sighed knowing that Murphy might not be wrong but didn't want to admit it. They would cross that bridge when and if they came to it, until then he was keeping his promise. He ushers Murphy into his car so they could get the meeting with Kane and Clarke over with. Murphy's not too thrilled about having to face either of them and be judged because he never measured up and he didn't want to be forced to deal with this werewolf stuff on his own. He hoped Bellamy stuck to his promise and if push came to shove, he stood by him but he wasn't holding his breath.

As they made their way through the woods that led to Bellamy's pack's house he caught a scent through the cracked window and rolled it down to get a better whiff. He hung his head out the window and breathed deeply causing Bellamy to chuckle lightly as he asks "What do you smell? Describe it to me."

"You know what I smell so why should I?"

"Because it will help strengthen your sense of smell. I'll work on tracking with you later but right now I wanna know what you smell." Bellamy argues and Murphy rolls his eyes as he takes another deep breath in.

He describes the freshly trampled dirt, recently cut grass, rain that's on its way and scents similar to Bellamy's but different. Bellamy asks him to elaborate on the scents similar to his own and he perfectly describes every member of his pack's scent, including Kane's. Bellamy begins to think that turning him wasn't a complete waste since he's a fast learner. After a few seconds Murphy asks "Did I pass the test, Doc?"

"Something like that. There will be more in depth and invasive tests later on but for now you're good."

"And if I refuse to do any of them? What then?"

''You're sent on your way and as long as you remain a non threat we don't get involved."

"Non threat? If I become one, I get extinct, right?

"You sure you've never encountered one of us before?"

"I'm not stupid, Bellamy. I couldn't have survived this long if I was. I watch and listen which allows me to learn things others wouldn't. Not to mention I've known you for 3 years and I pick up on things."

"Like what?" Bellamy questions curiously.

"The way you smell me right after I shower. You try to be subtle but you stand a little too close and sometimes your nose brushes my cheek as you breath in. After a while I put two and two together and I did some research on wolf and animal behavior. Why do you smell me then?" Murphy inquires, looking at Bellamy expectantly.

"Your scent, your actual scent is more pure and pronounced when you're clean and I happen to like yours." He states and Murphy smiles because he smells the awkwardness coming from him.

"What do I smell like? I wanna know what it is you smell that you like." Murphy questions further but before Bellamy can answer they pull up to the house that isn't a house at all but a damn mansion. 

Murphy found himself wanting to live there because even though him and Bellamy were freinds he never really fit with the rest of his friends but maybe now there was a chance he could belong. Bellamy stops before getting out of the car and looks at the door of the mansion with a sigh. Following his gaze, Murphy sees a pissed off Kane and Clarke waiting for them. He suddenly feels very out of place but Bellamy lays a hand on his shoulder and says "I'll handle things. Just stay quiet and try not to piss them off."

"You mean more so than they already are? Clarke is practically dripping with anger and Kane looks like he could rip me apart at any second. They've already made up their minds about me so what's the point, Bellamy?"

"The point is you're my responsibility now which means they have to go through me to get to you." 

"We'll see how long that sentiment lasts." Murphy replies bitterly.

Bellamy ignores his words and motions for him to get out of the car. He follows along behind Bellamy as they walk up onto the porch where Kane and Clarke are. Kane of course wastes no time in repremainding Bellamy. 

"What the hell is this? You know the rules and the consequences so..." "I'm sure he has a good reason for breaking the rules and I suggest we hear him out before passing judgment. It is our pack he'll be joining after all." Clarke interrupts and Bellamy can't help but smile at the way she said our pack which Murphy also managed to pick up on because he stifled a laugh.

Unfortunately, Kane heard him and began to growl, prompting him to growl back. Bellamy appreciated the bravery but he knew it would cause problems so he places a hand on Murphy's shoulder to get him to stop. Thankfully he does but the smile on Kane's face has Bellamy instantly wanting to protect him from what was coming. Suddenly Kane slams Murphy against the wall with a hand around his neck which makes Bellamy uncomfortable but he doesn't react because he can't. Even when Murphy is looking at him for help like a lost puppy and he hopes that he understands but the pleading look in Murphy's eyes is killing him so he has to look away. When Bellamy turns his back on him, something snaps inside and as Kane's grip gets tighter, he gets pissed and starts to shift. 

A low guttural growl comes from him as his claws come out and his eyes glow which only causes Kane to laugh. However the laugh pisses him off even more and he quickly slams his elbow down on Kane's arm, breaking it. He then grabs the hand around his neck and pries it off, breaking his wrist in the process. Murphy doesn't let up as Kane howls in pain and slams him against the wall with his hand around Kane's neck. He slams him against it a few more times before he tightens his grip, digging his claws into Kane's throat. Kane struggles to breath under his grip which cause Clarke to panic.

"Bellamy, do something. He's gonna kill him!"

"No he's not and this is what Kane wanted so..."

"Bellamy, stop him!" She growls and he replies "Fine" with a bored sigh as he walks over to Murphy.

He gently places a hand on his shoulder and says "Let him go. I think he's had enough, Murph." He slowly releases his grip on Kane and as he backs away to stand next to Bellamy, his claws retract.

Kane takes a minute to catch his breath and as he stands up, Bellamy instinctively puts himself between him and Murphy because he can smell his anger. "How long ago was he bitten?" Kane asks as his anger dissipates.

"4 days ago."

"So he has yet to see his first full moon, correct?" He waits until Bellamy nods before he continues talking. "He's strong. We'll see if he survives."

Murphy looks at Bellamy confused by Kane's words and the way he smiled after but before he can answer him, Clarke speaks. "Find him a room and get him settled. The full moon is in 3 days and we need to prepare him for the change." Bellamy simply nods and leads Murphy into the house to find him a room.

"Do you need to get some of your clothes from the apartment?" Bellamy asks as they head up the stairs.

"We can grab something later. Its not a priority right now."

"We?" Bellamy questions at his choice of words.

"Well I'm pretty sure after what just happened that neither one of them will want me left alone."

Bellamy agrees with him as they fall silent and he opens the door to an empty room. "This should do for now. We can find you a more permanent one later."

Murphy looks around the room which is lightly furnished with a bed, dresser and nightstand. Bellamy is about to leave but Murphy stops him wanting to know the answer to a questions that's been bugging him since Kane left. "What did Kane mean by if I survive the full moon?"

Bellamy sighs not sure he wants to have this conversation just yet but knows Murphy needed to know. "Sometimes the transformation is so painful and jarring that someone turned doesn't always survive the first shift. It's part of the reason we have to see who's worthy and who's not. Its a way for us to insure that they will survive."

"So wait, I could die?" Murphy asks a little panicked.

"You're not gonna die, Murphy, trust me. You've survived worse than this so don't worry about it. Besides I'll help you prepare for it so it won't be too bad. You should get some sleep. I'll try and keep the rest of the pack away until dinner." He says leaving the room.

Murphy sat down on the mattress and looked around, taking everything in before laying back and staring at the ceiling. A while later he closes his eyes and is soon asleep. He didn't realize how tired he actually was until he laid down. Of course the soft mattress probably helped some in that department. He's woken up by talking just down the hall from his room and can clearly hear Bellamy's booming voice over the others but he can also make out 2 female voices and another male. He sits up on the bed and focuses on the voices trying to hear the conversation. One of the females is arguing with Bellamy and when Murphy breathes in he notices that her scent is similar to Bellamy's but in a way that's different than Clarke's is. He decides to focus on her voice and ignore the others.

"C'mon Bell, I just wanna take a peek at him. It's the first time you've seriously broken a rule and I can't even get a peek at why. Please, Bell?" She begged.

"I said no, O so just drop it and wait till dinner like everyone else."

"But I'm not everyone else and you should let me sneak a peek. No one will ever have to know about it." She presses.

"We live in a house full of werewolves, there's very little that happens that someone doesn't know about and just because you're my sister doesn't mean you get special treatment."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" She huffs as she marches down the stairs pissed at Bellamy.

They all knew who Murphy was but Clarke had sent the pack away before him and Murphy arrived so they wouldn't interfere with scolding him which meant that none of them knew he was the one he had bitten. However they all knew there was someone new in the house and it was his doing but he knew there would be more questions when they found out that it was Murphy.

Bellamy really hoped Murphy survived the change. He heard movement coming from Murphy's room and decided to check on him. A few seconds after Bellamy's sister leaves there's a light knock on his door and he knows it's Bellamy. 

"It's open."

"Sorry if they woke you. I tried to keep them away but they are persistent and anxious to meet you."

"Why? They already know me and shouldn't they be able to smell me?" Murphy asks curiously. 

"They would but I put stuff in here to mask your scent. No one aside from me Kane and Clarke know you're here."

"Why mask my scent? You ashamed of me or something?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just not ready for all the questions yet."

"Questions? You mean the why me ones, don't you?" 

"Yes and no. I'm not ready to explain it because I'm not sure why myself. I mean part of it was to save your life but I didn't think I reacted and I'm not sure why biting you was my first thought or action." He admits. 

"Maybe you like me more than you think?" Murphy suggests jokingly. 

"Doubtful. Most days I wanna punch you on the face not have you as more of a fixture in my life."

"If you didn't want me around why did you move in with me and Mbege? In fact why live with us at all when it's obvious your home is here?" Murphy wonders. 

"I wanted a place away from here because sometimes I just don't want to deal with pack stuff. I needed my own space and you needed another roommate so it worked. It's not that I don't want you around it's just that sometimes you make me wanna hurt you but..."

"But you like me." Murphy teased. 

"See that, that right there is what I'm talking about. That infuriates me and it's your scent I like."

"Speaking of that, what do I smell like? What is it that you like?" 

"It's hard to explain. It's like...it's..." Bellamy begins but before he could finish Clarke called them down for dinner. 

"C'mon we better hurry before there's none left. Raven and Wick like to hog all the food."

"Raven's the one who smells like grease and oil while Wick smells calm, right?" 

"Yeah but don't tell her that cause she'll probably punch you. Don't be nervous and relax or it'll agitate everyone, trust me I know." Bellamy warns. 

"That's why you have your own space, isn't it?"

"Things between me and Clarke can get tense at times and it causes the rest of the pack to be on edge because they sense it which leads to arguments and fights. Just relax and remember I got your back."

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to relax especially with the fact that even if he made it through his first change there was no guarantee that he would be allowed to stay. There were too many variables for him to relax and Murphy didn't like unforeseen consequences. However being agitated and causing fights before his first full moon probably wasn't gonna work in his favor either so he would try his best to do as Bellamy asked.

Murphy wasn't even sure who all was in Bellamy's pack aside from the obvious because it had always been the part of his life that he kept separate from the rest. Hell the only reason he knew what Bellamy was was because they had gotten into this particularly heated argument once and for a split second he'd lost control and Murphy had seen his eyes glow red as well as his claws come out. After that he started doing research and became more observant of Bellamy's actions when they were together and noticed things that led to his conclusion that he was a werewolf but never said anything about it. 

When they entered the kitchen Murphy saw a huge table full of food and that everyone else was already there waiting. Clarke was standing at the head of the table where Bellamy joined her so they both could address the pack and Murphy stayed as close to Bellamy as he could. As he looked around that table he was surprised to find that he knew all of them. Aside from Raven and Wick there was also Miller, Monty and Monroe. 

Miller and Monty looked confused by his presence while Wick and Monroe were unfazed by it. Raven was looking at Clarke for answers and Octavia looked pissed. In fact he knew she was pissed because anger radiated off of her and he wasn't the only one who sensed it. 

"Octavia, you better reign that anger in now or leave." Bellamy says without looking at her. 

"Him? You turned him?" She shouts at him. 

"What did I just say? Reign it in, now!"

Octavia started growling which was obviously a mistake because Miller and Monty quickly move away from her as Bellamy's head turns towards her and his eyes glow red. "Leave!" He growls back pointing to the door. 

"No! I want to..." She begins to protest but is cut off by Bellamy roaring which causes everyone to cower including Murphy. 

She leaves immediately after that and the others return to their seats, looking at Bellamy expectantly. It took a second for Murphy to realize they were waiting for him to give them the okay to eat. Clarke and Bellamy chat a bit amongst themselves until Murphy's stomach growls drawing their attention. 

"Sorry. Guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"Okay, I can take a hint but there's something I need to say first. You all know I broke the rules and bit Murphy. For now he's a part of this pack so treat him as such. Also with his first full moon coming up any help in preparing him for it is greatly appreciated. As for why I bit him, the reason is my own and all you need to know is that I had one. Now dig in."

Murphy watched as they wasted little time in filling their plates with food and started eating. "You better grab you a plate before it's all gone." Bellamy says pushing him towards the table. 

Clarke sits at one end of the table while Bellamy sits at the other and as Murphy loads his plate with food, Wick begins his second. The remainder of dinner was far less exciting but enjoyable. Murphy got to know more about everyone and when the food was almost gone Octavia comes back in. Her hair was wet like she had showered but Murphy could still pick up on the faint smell of someone else. She wasn't covered in it but he knew she had been before she showered. 

Her and Bellamy leave the kitchen for a bit before they come back and Octavia takes the seat directly across from Murphy. She gives him a look that rubs him the wrong way and his claws come out uncontrollably. Bellamy apparently senses his agitation because he lightly squeezes Murphy's leg, letting him know to calm down and at the same time he flashes his eyes at Octavia who huffs and pouts at him but doesn't look at Murphy the rest of the meal. 

When everyone is finished Clarke and Bellamy leave while the pack cleans up. Murphy helps as well but he can't help wondering why they left and asks Monroe.

"Do they always do that?"

"Only when there are important pack matters to discuss, like you. They'll be back soon."

Just then Octavia purposefully hits his shoulder hard enough to knock the dishes out of his hands, breaking them on the floor. 

"What's her problem?" He asks Monroe who helps him pick up the pieces. 

"That's not exactly my place to say. You should ask Bellamy about it and I'd suggest you steer clear of her for a while."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"We're family now and it's what we do." She says smiling.

Bellamy returns as Murphy is picking up the last of the broken dishes and gives him a questioning look before asking "What happened here?"

"Ask your sister." He snaps dumping the pieces in the trash. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and pulls her aside to talk. Ten minutes later Octavia puts the last of the dishes in the sink and turns to leave but not before checking Murphy into the nearest wall. It takes everything in him to not slam her against the wall by her throat and before he could do anything Bellamy grabs him by the back of his neck, leading him outside. Once outside, Bellamy practically throws him to the ground pissing him off even more and he charges him. 

Bellamy lets Murphy slam into him and is surprised by how much strength it takes him to stop Murphy from taking him to the ground. Once he stops him, he picks Murphy up and slams him to the ground. As soon as Bellamy releases him, Murphy grabs his feet, knocking them out from under him and putting Bellamy on his back. They go back and forth for a few more minutes before Bellamy is done playing and puts an end to it. Murphy charges again but instead of letting himself be hit, Bellamy sidesteps at the last second, grabs Murphy by the neck and slams him to the ground before dragging him by the neck to the nearest tree where he pins him against it.

"Enough!" He roars causing Murphy's claws and fangs to retract and eyes return to normal. Bellamy waits a few more seconds before he loosens his grip on Murphy's neck and asks "Are you done?"

"Yeah I'm done." He replied still slightly angry. 

"Good. Go shower and I'll come talk to you later on."

Murphy nods and heads back into the house when Bellamy releases him. The rest of the pack that had gathered to watch the show disperse as Murphy goes upstairs except for Clarke who stays behind with Bellamy. 

"I think you enjoyed that a bit to much."

"Maybe but he's got good instincts and he's strong which has been a while for me. I think he'll do well as one of us."

"If he survives the full moon." She reminds him. 

"He'll survive, Clarke. I know he will." 

"It may not matter. Remember what Kane said?"

"And remember that this is our pack not his! We decide who stays and who doesn't, not him!" He yells getting angry. 

"Chill out, Bell. I told you before if he survives and doesn't cause any issues I'll back your decision."

"And I told you what I'd do whether you did or not."

"Bellamy, you can't leave the pack or your sister for one person. They aren't worth being alone."

"I won't be alone." He insists refusing to listen to her. 

"Damn it Bellamy, that's not what I meant and you know it. You're being stupid!" She snaps starting to get angry herself. 

"I know, Clarke. I know but I promised him I wouldn't abandon him."

"It's him or Octavia. It's your choice."

"That's not fair Clarke and you know it."

"Maybe but that's how it and you knew that when you made that promise."

"I can't do this now. We'll figure it out later but right now I have to deal with my very pissed off sister." He replies ending the conversation. 

What neither of them knew was that Murphy was listening to them instead of showering. He knew Bellamy wouldn't keep his promise and come morning he'd leave because he'd rather be alone on the full moon than with a family that was never gonna be his. He stared out the window into the woods a while before falling asleep. He's woken up by the sound of Bellamy's car in the driveway and jumped into the shower as quickly as he could. 

He barely finished as Bellamy knocked on his door and quickly threw the wet towel into the bathroom, closing the door just as Bellamy walks in. Once the door is closed Bellamy is at Murphy's side, sniffing at his neck and hair which Murphy doesn't seem to mind. After taking one last deep sniff and burying his face in Murphy's wet hair, he says "Sit. We need to talk about some things. Mainly my sister's problem with you."

"I was wondering that myself." He replies sitting on the bed next to Bellamy. 

"I suppose it's my fault but it wasn't my intention when I bit you. She has a boyfriend she's been trying to get us to allow into the pack but..."

"You bit me instead and she's pissed. He's the one I smelled on her when she came back to dinner, isn't he?" Murphy finishes for him. 

"Basically. How did you smell him on her? The only reason I knew is because I know his scent."

"She smelled different. It was faint but it wasn't her normal sweetness and I figured something was up when she showered so I focused on her smell." Murphy explained. 

"Well aren't you observant. He was supposed to be bitten before the next full moon so they could be together which is part of the reason why Kane and Clarke were so upset. He had passed all the tests but I bit you."

"Well that's just great. She hates me now and it'll probably ruin my chances of staying even if I survive the full moon."

"Murphy that's not happening. I told you I wasn't abandoning you and I meant it."

"Save it Bellamy. I heard you and Clarke talking. I'm not making you choice between me and Octavia. I'll be gone by morning and you can forget this ever happened. Now can you leave? I'd like to sleep in the peace and quiet while I can."

"Murphy I..."

"Goodnight and goodbye Bellamy." Murphy interrupts not wanting to hear anymore. 

Bellamy have him a sad smile as he left, taking the hint he wasn't wanted even if his body language was saying otherwise. Early the next morning Murphy tried to sneak out but in a house full of werewolves, even when being quiet as a mouse, it's impossible. 

"Leaving already?" A voice said from the shadows that Murphy knew was Wick. 

"It'll cause more problems if I stay and I think I've caused enough already."

"If you're talking about Bellamy and Octavia don't be because they're always like that. She'll be pissed for a few days but she'll get over it so everything's fine." Wick reassures him. 

"It's not that, not really. I just...I can't stay here."

"Okay but just remember lone wolves don't always survive. Good luck." He says heading back upstairs. 

Murphy makes it the rest of the way out of the house but before he enters the woods, he looks back at the house one last time. When he turns back, he's face to face with Clarke. 

"He likes you, you know. He wouldn't of bitten you if he didn't and you leaving is only gonna make him come after you which he will do."

"Maybe but he's the only one because everyone else here hates me."

"They don't hate you, they're unsure of how to take you. Bellamy has never bitten anyone before. It's not something he does and they all wanna know what about you caused him to do it."

"What do you mean? Weren't all of you bitten?" He asks confused. 

"Bellamy, Octavia and I were born werewolves. When we meet he was already an alpha but so was I and we clashed. Kane suggested we combine packs and work together so we did. Raven and Wick were already a part of my pack and were sorta friends with him so it wasn't that hard of a transition. Miller, Monty and Monroe came later but I bit them because Bellamy wouldn't which makes you a bigger deal than you realize." She explains in hopes that he'll stay. 

"I'm still not staying. It's better for everyone if I leave."

"You mean easier for yourself. You're leaving because you're scared of something good actually happening to you only for it to be taken away so if you leave before it gets taken you won't get hurt but it's gonna hurt either way. And whether you want to or not I'm not letting you leave." Bellamy's voice sounds from behind him as Clarke smiles and he realizes her and Wick were distractions so he could stop him. 

"Move, Blake." Murphy commands when Bellamy blocks his way. 

"Make me, John." He responds knowing Murphy hated being called by his first name.

Murphy began to growl and crouched down preparing to attack which only caused Bellamy to smile and Clarke to leave them to work it out. Working it out lasted about an hour resulting in both entering the kitchen bloody and tired. Clarke had left some bandages and antiseptic on the table for them before returning to bed. Murphy looked worse than Bellamy but it was expected since he wasn't an alpha. Bellamy instructed him to take his shirt off so he could look at the claw marks on his chest that ultimately ended the fight but he refused. 

"I'm fine and I heal, remember?"

"Yes but wounds from an alpha take longer to heal and could get infected. Now quit bitching and take your shirt off."

"Fine but I want something in return." He insists. 

"It doesn't work that way Murphy. Now do what I asked."

"I think it does and you owe me for not letting me leave and biting me in the first place." He countered. 

Bellamy was quiet for a bit while he thought it over and since he did cause all of this what harm could it do. He just hoped Murphy didn't make him regret it. 

"What do you want?"

"For you to honestly and truthfully answer a few questions."

"That's it? Nothing else?" He asks cautiously wondering if there's a trick somewhere. 

"Yep. So will you do it?"

"How bad can a few questions be? But just so we're clear, a few is 3."

"Actually it's 3 or more but I'm fine with 3."

"Okay then ask your questions."

Murphy doesn't reply but the smirk that comes across his face makes Bellamy think that this was a bad idea. He takes his shirt off and Bellamy cleans his wound. 

"You should be good in a few days. So why'd you want to leave?" He questions as he bandages Murphy's wound. 

"No, I ask the questions, not you."

"What's your first question, Sherlock?" Bellamy inquires rolling his eyes. 

"Why do you refuse to bite people? Clarke told me that you've never bitten anyone and that you always refuse to do it so I wanna know why."

"Murphy I..." Bellamy begins but Murphy cuts him off. "You said you'd answer me, Bellamy so answer me."

"And I will just not here. There's too many ears. C'mon, I know a place we can talk in peace."

He follows Bellamy to his car but doesn't ask where they're going because he didn't care as long as Bellamy answered his questions. They stop about 2 hours later at this rundown house almost completely hidden by trees and over grown pants causing Murphy to raise an eyebrow. Bellamy smiles at Murphy's semi nervous smell and contemplates just letting him squirm but decides not to. 

"This is an old family house. The inside looks better than the outside, trust me. Octavia and I come here every year on the day of our parent's death. It's a tradition and we're the only ones who know about this place aside from you now." Bellamy explains as they make their way inside.

The inside is far better looking than the outside. In fact it almost looks better than Murphy's apartment. Bellamy let's Murphy take everything in for a while before he answers his question. 

"You're not the only person I've bitten. There was someone before you and he's the reason I refuse to bite anyone. He was my best friend and Octavia's first love. She begged me to turn him so she didn't have to hide anymore and since I wanted her to be happy I did but it didn't work out. I was young and still learning so I didn't know that not everyone could handle the bite or the first full moon. The bite didn't fully take and he got sick. Since his body was already weakened when the full moon hit, it couldn't handle it and it killed him. She hated me for it and didn't talk to me for nearly a month. When she found Lincoln and he passed all the tests she wanted me to bite him but. .."

"You bit me instead." Murphy finished as Bellamy nodded and continued talking. 

"We don't let others into the pack often and he was supposed to be the last one until one of us died but because I bit you he..."

"Has to wait until someone dies."

"And Octavia hates me. I don't know if she'll ever speak to me again."

"She will, she's you're sister. It'll just take time. Are there other ways for him to get into the pack?"

"There are two. If she becomes pregnant with his child or one of us reveals ourselves to him." Bellamy replies. 

"Well there you go. That's your answer. You reveal yourself to him and the problem's solved." Murphy says happily. 

"Problem not solved because there are consequences for revealing ourselves to humans." Bellamy explains. 

"Consequences worse than banishment?"

"Depends. Some prefer banishment but others..."

"You have no clue what the consequences actually are, do you?" Murphy questions. 

"Not really. No one has ever received them in my lifetime. You have 2 more questions, so what's next?" He responds trying to change the subject. 

"I've seen a lot of werewolf shows and movies, any truth to their mythology?"

"Some but most are hit or miss. It depends on the show or movie. Twilight is complete crap in every way but we do run a bit hot."

"What about silver? That's a big thing in most movies and shows." 

"Silver causes discomfort but isn't fatal. At most it gives us a rash. Wolfsbane or Monkshood are what you really have to watch out for because they are fatal. They're plants. I have a book back at the house and when we get back I'll show you what to look for." Bellamy tells him. 

"What other ways can we die? I'm guessing we aren't immortal."

"We aren't and can die from old age but we age slower than a human so we live much longer. There's also dismemberment and fire."

"How old are you really?" Murphy asks taking the shot but not really expecting an answer. 

"I'm 25."

"Not your human age, your true age?"

"I'm 25 and that's all you need to know." Bellamy says refusing to tell him. 

"You're an old man, aren't you?" Murphy teases. 

"Shut up and ask your last question." Bellamy replies ignoring him. 

"Why did you really bite me? We both know it wasn't because I was dying."

"It's complicated."

"So simplify it. You said you'd answer, so answer."

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it was your smell or the fact that there's something about you but I just reacted without thinking and I'm sorry."

"What's so special about my smell?" Murphy inquired again. 

"You've already asked me 3 questions so you don't get anymore. Let's go. We should get back to the house."

Murphy pouted a bit but followed Bellamy back to the car and the house without another word. When Murphy gets out of the car Bellamy doesn't and Murphy looks at him puzzled. 

"I need a night away. I'll tell Mbege you went home with some girl you meet at a bar or something so he doesn't ask too many questions."

Murphy nods and heads back into the house. As he lays down on the bed he hears Bellamy's car leave. Around 2 a.m. Murphy hears a noise at his window and turns just as a figure comes through it. He relaxes when he smells it's Bellamy but is curious as to why he's sneaking in the window of his own house at 2 a.m. He's about to ask him but Bellamy speaks before he can. 

"I've never smelled anything like you before. Your scent is sweet and intoxicating. I could literally bury my nose in your neck or hair for hours and be perfectly content. That's what's so special about your scent and I can't help smelling you, especially after you shower. That's the truth. That's the reason I smell you and I just wanted you to know." He says as he sits on the bed in the dark but Murphy knew it was more than that. 

They can both see each other perfectly and Murphy takes the opportunity to ask Bellamy another question. 

"If I'm banished after the full moon would you fight for me to stay?"

"I don't know. I want to say I would and I know I'd want too but if the moment actually comes I'm not sure what I'd do." Bellamy says honestly. 

"What if I did something that caused me to be punished? Would you defend me then?"

"Depends on what you did but whatever you're thinking about doing, don't. You haven't had your first change yet and Kane won't hesitate to banish you." He warns Murphy. 

"But it's not his pack. I don't understand how he has a say in what you do or don't do." 

Bellamy saw Murphy's point and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't questioned it himself but it was the way things were. 

"He's the oldest one of us and Clarke's mentor. He's all of ours actually and Clarke trusts him. She's the only one he doesn't argue with when she puts her foot down. We've had our fair share of arguments that have ended in blood and broken bones so he's not too fond of me." He informs Murphy. 

"Turning me didn't help things, did it?"

"It doesn't matter cause I don't regret doing it." 

"If you could prevent it from happening, would you? I mean if you could do it again would you still bite me?"

"I just said I didn't regret it so why wouldn't I?"

"Don't lie to me. I know you regret something and it has to do with biting me, so spill it." Murphy pushes.

"I regret what it's doing to Octavia. I'm used to her not talking to me but this is worse. She barely looks at me and when she does anger radiates off of her. I know she thinks it was intentional and I'm afraid she'll do something reckless. She's the only family I have and I can't lose her." He says putting his head in his hands and Murphy can smell his anxiety. 

"She'll come around. Whether it be a few months or years, she'll come around. She can't stay mad at you forever." 

"She sure as hell can try and she will. I'm sorry about this Murph. I normally go to Clarke for this stuff but she was on the phone with her girl so I didn't wanna bother her. I'll go."

"Wait. It's fine. I don't mind. I mean I'm not the best when it comes to family stuff since mine was so fucked but Mbege is like my brother and you've seen how bad our fights can get. Family fights and disagrees but she loves you and no matter how badly you piss her off that isn't changing." 

"You know sometimes I forget that under all that anger and aggression is a pretty smart kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm only a few years younger than you but I have my moments."

They were quiet for a while and Murphy fights the urge to comfort Bellamy or get closer to him because he didn't know if he was staying or not. He'd had enough of things he wanted taken from him and he didn't want Bellamy to be one of them. Murphy's pulled out of his thoughts by Bellamy's hand on his leg in an attempt to comfort the wariness that Bellamy sensed but Murphy quickly moves his leg which causes an unfamiliar scent from Bellamy who stands up muttering sorry as he leaves back out the window. 

When he leaves a tinge of sadness hits Murphy but he shakes it off and tries going back to sleep. Unfortunately by the time he does, he's woken up a few minutes later by arguing coming from downstairs and outside. He ignores the arguing outside because he knows it's Clarke on the phone and focuses on the arguing inside. He can perfectly make out Bellamy's booming and tired voice and wonders if he's slept at all. The other voice is that of an irritated Octavia and he sighs before heading downstairs.

Most of the pack is hiding in their rooms, not wanting to piss off either alpha more by interfering but Murphy didn't care because people were always pissed at him for some reason so one more wasn't a big deal. He enters the living room just as Octavia smacks Bellamy across the face with her claws and Murphy can't help the faint growl that escapes his lips. Once she hears him, her attention shifts and she's in his face, poking a clawed finger into his chest with every word she yells. 

Through all the yelling he manages to get that this was all his fault, he's nothing, worthless and Bellamy should've let him die because he's a pathetic puppy that cowers at his feet. She continues to yell at him as Bellamy stands in the background not even attempting to stop her which causes his anger to boil up and then she says something that makes him snap. 

"You are nothing but a mistake. You were a mistake when you were born and when you were bitten. Hopefully you'll die during the full moon and save us the trouble of having to put up with you till we die. Your parents were lucky they died so soon because they didn't have to put up with you anymore."

"Octav..." Bellamy begins shocked that she'd actually go that far but is cut off by Murphy's almost primal growl as he charges and slams her, hard into the wall. 

She tries to fight back by clawing, kicking and biting him but it just seems to make him angrier. He throws her through a table, over the couch and into another wall before pinning her to said wall by her neck. Bellamy who had been too shocked by their actions finally snaps out of it when he hears Octavia's strained cries for help and the blood caused by Murphy's claws in her neck. 

He roars causing Murphy to whimper slightly as he releases her and Clarke to come running into the house. Bellamy kneels at Octavia's side but she smacks his hand away when he tries to help her. Clarke reassures him that she'll take care of her and takes her upstairs. Once they're gone he turns to Murphy with a look that he's seen far too many times and before Bellamy can say anything Murphy speaks. 

"This wouldn't of happened if you'd have let me leave when I wanted too! Fuck you and this pack!"

Murphy ducks past him and leaves and this time Bellamy let's him go. He surveys the scene before turning into a wolf and running the opposite direction of Murphy. He needed to clear his head so he could figure out how to handle Murphy and his sister. While Bellamy was running through the woods, Murphy was following a scent he shouldn't be following but he had a plan. Granted it was a stupid and reckless plan but it was something.

When the house came into view, he stopped. He knew this was a bad idea but it was his only chance to fix things. He waited until the man came into view and that their scent matched before approaching. The man seemed friendly enough but was still wary which Murphy had expected. 

"I'm Murphy. I'm friends with Bellamy and I know Octavia." He tells him going the name drop with make him relax some. 

"I'm Lincoln. Is Octavia okay?"

"She's fine but there's something you need to know about her and maybe we should go inside so that you can sit down to hear it."

Lincoln reluctantly leads him inside and as soon as he sits foot in the house he's hit with Octavia's scent because it's everywhere. 

"So what is it that I need to know?"

"I'm sure you've noticed her disappearing and never letting you meet her family. She has a reason and I'll tell you but you have to swear to never tell anyone but her because if you do, the two of you will never be able to see each other again. Is that clear?"

"What's going on? You're not making any sense. What's wrong with Octavia?" Lincoln says beginning to panic. 

"I think it's easier if I show you because if I tell you, you won't believe me." 

Murphy takes a deep breath, calming himself so that he can actually show Lincoln. When he opens his eyes they glow yellow which freaks Lincoln out causing him to jump out of the chair and backs away from Murphy as far as he can. 

"What the fuck was that? How the fuck did you...? What are you?"

"Same thing Octavia is, a werewolf."

"Are you insane? There's no such thing as werewolves."

Murphy sighs knowing that he's gonna have to show him more since glowing eyes aren't enough and makes his claws and fans come out which makes things worse. Lincoln is muttering something about Murphy not being real and he knows he's going to have to take more drastic measures to get him to understand. He holds out a knife from the kitchen counter to Lincoln and says "Cut me. Cut me as deep as you want. Trust me, I'll be fine. Just do it."

Lincoln looks at him skeptically but does what Murphy says, if only to get rid of him and makes a long, deep cut up his forearm. Murphy grunts at the pain but keeps his arm visible so Lincoln can see it heal and the blood flow stop completely. 

"Holy shit! Can Octavia do the same thing?"

"Actually she can turn into a wolf but I can't yet."

"This is why she's so secretive about her family and past?"

"People can't know about us and that's why she didn't tell you. You were supposed to be turned so that you two could be together but something happened and that's not an option anymore. The only other options are you getting her pregnant or this."

"Why are you telling me this when I don't know you?"

"Because I owe you and her and let's just leave it at that, okay? Remember, you can't tell anyone or you two won't be together."

He assures Murphy he won't and thanks him as he leaves. Murphy heads back to his apartment because he knows he's no longer a member of Bellamy's pack. He doesn't say a word as he enters and heads straight for his room where he waits for Bellamy to tell him he's out. It takes about 3 hours before he hears the front door slam and Bellamy's familiar footsteps heading toward his room. His bedroom for flies open and Bellamy yells "Car, now! Move!"

Murphy does so without protest because he knows why he's mad at him. He tensions quiet as Bellamy drives because there's nothing to say and the anger that is coming off of Bellamy scares him. When he suddenly clears his throat, it startles Murphy and makes him hit his head on the window. 

"How could you be do stupid, Murphy? What the hell were you thinking?" He yells causing Murphy to try to melt into the passenger seat as best he can. 

"Don't worry about it. I did you a favor anyways, so you should be happy." Murphy spat back. 

"Happy? Murphy do you have any idea what you've done? You've exposed us all."

"Quit being so dramatic. I told one person who isn't telling anyone anything because he doesn't want to lose Octavia which means you need to chill."

Bellamy his the breaks, puts the car in park and turns to Murphy who tries to get as far away from him as possible without getting out of the car. Bellamy knows he's scared but he needs him to understand that what he did can't just be swept under a rug. He just wished he knew what kind of punishment Murphy was gonna receive so that he could prepare him for it. 

"Damn it Murphy! You're gonna be punished as well as probably banished for this and I'm nit sure there's anything I can do to stop it. Kane wants your head and unless you have an incredibly stellar explanation, he'll get it."

"I figured as much and I'm ready for whatever it is. So can we go and get it over with already?" Murphy says not looking at him. 

Bellamy continues on to the house where Kane and Clarke are waiting. Murphy notices that like the first time hew meet them, the ready of the pack is gone and hew wonders why. As if already knowing what he's going to ask before he asks it, Bellamy says "Since they don't have a say in punishment or banishment they were sent away until a decision is made."

Murphy simply nods as he gets out of the car to face his punishment. The smile on Kane's face is enough to make Murphy want to hurt him but he restrains himself knowing he's already in enough trouble as it is. He follows Bellamy into the living room where he's pushed down onto the couch. Everyone is doesn't for a while, staring at him like they're unsure where exactly to start and Murphy is content to wait it out until one of them talks.

"You revealed yourself and thus us to a human and..."

"A human who you had already deemed worthy enough to be one of us, so I'm not sure I understand your issue. Besides the only people he knows about are me and Octavia, so once again, not seeing your problem." Murphy says cutting Kane off as Bellamy shakes his head wishing he'd just shut up. 

"That's not the point, Mr. Murphy." Kane says obviously a bit flustered. 

"Oh but it is because you were going to have to tell about us before he was bitten anyways which means I didn't do anything that wasn't already supposed to happen. The way I see it, I did you a favor because now Octavia is happy and you get rid of me since I broke a rule." Murphy reasoned and Bellamy could tell that Clarke was agreeing with him. 

Unfortunately Kane was pissed about the fact that Murphy may have actually thought out breaking the rules which meant that he was done for. Of course Murphy want helping his own case any either. 

"Just tell me my punishment so I can go because I'd like to sleep in my own bed, in my own apartment tonight."

Kane's smile grew bigger at the anticipation of finally getting to punish Murphy and Bellamy knew he had to stall somehow. 

"Wait, before you punish him, I wanna know why he did it."

"I'm kinda curious about that myself. Why did you do it?" Clarke agrees with him. 

Murphy is quiet for a bit but knows he can't lie to them and has to tell them the truth, so he does. 

"You were sad and hurt and if I hadn't been so stupid and reckless you wouldn't be. It was the only way I could fix what I'd screwed up because if I wasn't here everyone would be happy and by breaking the rules I did that along with eliminating any future problems I may cause."

"You did this for me? Murphy I..." Bellamy begins but Kane cuts him off. 

"That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard. You risk all of us for one person. What is...?"

"It's not one person, it's Bellamy and he's my Alpha which means you have no say in my punishment! He's the only one that can punish me for what I did because while you may be an Alpha, you aren't mine!" Murphy snaps angrily. 

Bellamy was impressed by the way Murphy was standing up to Kane and what he was willing to do for him to be okay. Kane on the other hand was neither impressed nor happy and they all knew it. 

"I need to speak with you 2, now!" He shouts as Bellamy and Clarke follow him outside, leaving Murphy alone.

"I want him gone. We don't need that kind of blatant disrespect in this pack. His constant disobedience will cause others to see you as weak and one could challenge you for alpha."

"The only one who sees me as weak is you and furthermore, you're the only one he's blatantly disrespected or disobeyed, so I'm not seeing the problem. I say Murphy stays."

"Then I guess it's a good thing it's not up to you, isn't it?"

"It's not up to you either because in case it's escaped your memory, this isn't your pack." Bellamy growled as his eyes glowed and Clarke knew she needed to put an end to this Alpha male bullshit. 

"Enough! Both of you shut the hell up!" She yells causing both men to look at her as she continues. "Both of you have valid points but the fact remains that no matter who his Alpha is, he broke the rules and we need to decide what to do about it. Any suggestions or do you two wanna fight it out?"

"I say if he survives the full moon we banish him and be done with it."

"Why not let the pack decide? What he did impacts all of us so shouldn't they have a say in what happens to him? I mean we're a pack and just because we're Alphas doesn't give us the right to decide something that effects the pack as a whole." Bellamy suggests. 

"That is not how things are done!"

"Maybe it should be." Clarke interjects. 

"Clarke this has been in place for centuries and it's always worked. There's no need to change things."

"I think that's exactly the reason they need to be changed. We've followed the same archaic rules for centuries and while they've worked, there's flaws too. They need revising and I say we start with Murphy."

"But Clarke..." 

"The decisions been made and as we've both reminded you, this isn't your pack. We say the decision about Murphy shall be made by all of us. Call them so we can get this over with." Clarke puts her foot down and both men obey. 

While they wait for the pack, Bellamy goes inside to talk to Murphy. Before Murphy can say a word Bellamy speaks. "We decided that the pack will decide your punishment. Once they get here we'll discuss what happened and go from there."

"Bet Kane wasn't happy."

"He's pretty adamant about you being banished."

"Probably still pissed about me pinning him to a wall and nearly killing him."

Bellamy was about to ask if he would've actually done it but the pack arrived before he could. Once they were all seated, he spoke. "It's been decided that from now on any and all decisions will be made as a pack and not just by the Alphas."

"And it starts with Murphy. We all know what he did and even through that person was supposed to be one of us, rules were still broken." Clarke elaborates. 

"However we feel it's important that you know why he did it before passing judgment. Murphy tell them why you revealed yourself to a human." Bellamy finishes. 

Murphy sighs and reluctantly tells them why. They remain quiet after and he's not sure if that's good or bad. Clarke sends him upstairs so they could talk in private but he doesn't move until Bellamy nods for him to do it. He starts the shower so he can't hear them discussing his fate. He takes a longer than normal shower, letting the water run over him instead of actually showering. 

When he's finished, he can still hear them talking and grabs the headphones Bellamy loaned him so he could listen to music and drown out their voices. He must have fallen asleep because when he hears a knock on the door and looks at his phone, he finds nearly 2 hours had passed. He ignores the knock but the door opens anyways to reveal Bellamy. Murphy sits up on his elbows as he sits at the edge of the bed and waits for Bellamy to speak. Bellamy's quiet and won't look at him which has him worried. 

"What's the verdict, warden?" He says causing Bellamy to finally look at him but the look in his eyes makes him sick to his stomach. 

"You're not banished but you'll have to face the full moon alone. We have a room in the basement that we'll lock you inside until the full moon passes but for the next 2 days, you're on your own and none of us can help you in any way."

"I'm just supposed to go home and wait until the full moon so I come back to be chained up until morning? How am I supposed to not hurt anyone? You know how my temper is, I can't..." Murphy argues but stops when Bellamy places a hand on his leg and looks at him with tired and sad eyes. 

"I didn't want this and I was hoping they'd let it go but I was out voted. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Murphy."

"Don't. Just don't. I'll see you in two days." He replies as he gathers his stuff to leave but Bellamy grabs his arm before he can. "Wait! When you feel yourself losing control find an anchor. Something, anything that will ground you and keep you calm. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it stops the change. It'll also help you stay in control during the full moon."

Bellamy fights the urge to take him home but Clarke offers to do it and while he's tempted to decline, it's too far to walk. The ride was mostly silent but Murphy could tell she was irritated about something and asks her. "What's wrong? You're irritated and it's making me nervous."

"How much do you know about werewolf bonding and mating?" She asks with a small chuckle. 

The questions throws him a bit cause he's not sure of it's relevance but humors her and answers. "Alpha males and females are the only two who can mate within a pack but the male can mate with any female within the pack. The mates are marked by being bitten at the base of the neck where it meets the shoulder to let others know who they belong to. As far as bonding goes, I know nothing aside from that imprinting shit in Twilight that Mbege's ex loved but Bellamy said is..."

"Bullshit. Complete and total bullshit. I'm impressed with how much you actually know but there are some differences between werewolves and normal wolves. We mate for life and once someone's been marked, they're the only one we're with. Bonding mostly happens with mated pairs before they are marked but it can happen without marking or mating."

"Okay but what does all of this have to do with me?" Murphy questions confused. 

"I think that you and Bellamy are bonded. I think that biting you triggered his bonding instinct more than it already was which means that you and him are a bonded, unmated pair and that causes issues. It makes them protective and reckless causing unnecessary danger because the other wolves won't steer clear since they're not marked. I'm not telling you this so that you'll stay away from Bellamy, I'm just letting you know what could happen."

"Don't worry Clarke, I'll be fine. Like Bellamy said, I'm a survivor." He tells her getting out of the car and heading into his apartment. 

Two days. He had two days which shouldn't be that hard but Mbege was drunk and in a particularly combative mood when Murphy got home. It started out as complaining and whining about him and Bellamy but when he ignored him, it escalated. Mbege throws a bottle at him, which he ducks but Mbege charges him causing Murphy to put him in a sleeper hold so he wouldn't hurt him. He focused on his heartbeat, making sure he doesn't kill him and once it is calm and steady, he releases him. 

He carries his sleeping friend to his room and hopes he didn't remember the fight. Once in his own room he tries finding something to pass the time since he wasn't tired and reaches into his bag. He finds the headphones that he thought he'd left at the mansion with a note attached to them. "For when the noises around you become too loud to ignore and you need an escape. Bellamy." He smiled, putting the headphones on. He's woken up the next morning by a loud knock on his door and Mbege's voice. 

They have a decent conversation because thankfully Mbege can't remember anything past coming home and then he leaves for work. Murphy was off for the next two days which was good since work pissed him off more than anything else. However it also made the 2 days drag on and mostly uneventful aside from the guy whose nose he broke at a bar that he shouldn't of been at in the first place. Although in his defense he tried to leave but the guy was a dick and wouldn't let him. It also could of been much worse had he not dug his claws into his palm. 

When the day of the full moon arrives Murphy can't wait for nightfall. What he didn't know was that Bellamy was waiting just as anxiously as he was and had been keeping a close eye on him. Bellamy was impressed that he was keeping his temper under control but the full moon was gonna make that harder to do and hoped Murphy was okay until nightfall. With night approaching, Murphy was having trouble staying in control. His claws and fans kept coming out and his anger was always bubbling just under the surface, ready to explode at any second.

He locked himself in his room until Bellamy came to get him. Thankfully Mbege left because he was tired of Murphy PMS-ing like a bitch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he smelled Bellamy. With a little over 2 hours till the moon rose, Bellamy knew Murphy was struggling because his dash and passenger side door were being ripped apart by Murphy's claws. When they finally reached the mansion, Bellamy pries his hands off his dash and door before leading him to the room in the basement. He chains him to the wall saying sorry the whole time but Murphy doesn't pay attention to him until the chain jiggles as Bellamy tests it's strength. 

"The change is rough. Just try to relax and not fight it. I'm release you in the morning." Bellamy tells him when he looks at him confused. 

Suddenly Murphy places his forehead on Bellamy's and gently rubs his nose along his cheek. Bellamy returns the gesture without thinking before leaving the room. While the rest of the pack head outside to enjoy the full moon, Bellamy stays close to Murphy. 

"You know you can't help him through this. He's strong and he'll be fine on his own."

"It doesn't mean I have to leave him alone and I don't want to risk him dying while I'm out there running."

She places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of approval before heading back outside. Octavia comes in a little after to apologize for everything before heading back outside too. Meanwhile Murphy's skin is crawling, he's burning up and every muscle in his body is screaming. He fights against the chain and when he smells Bellamy right outside the door he fights harder. He claws at the floor trying to gain traction in breaking the chain and get closer to Bellamy when his bones start to break causing him to scream in pain.

Bellamy wishes he could help him but all he can do is listen which is killing him. Murphy tries everything he can think of to make it stop but it only makes it worse. He tries remembering anything Bellamy said that could be useful but before he can he's hit with the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt as his spine and back begins to virulently break and contort at the same time. His scream soon turns into a pained howl that causes the whole pack to freeze at the sound and Bellamy to hover over the latch fir the door. 

All he can do is slide down the wall and listen as Murphy fights the change. Murphy is curled up on the floor crying and whimpering in pain that won't stop and when he's hit with another wave of bone breaking pain, he gives up. It's against everything he's ever been taught but all he wants is for it to stop and fighting just makes it worse. Almost instantly the pain subsides enough for him to actually think but it still hurts like hell.

He closes his eyes and focuses on his anchor which causes the pain to subside some more. It also allows him to realize what Bellamy had meant by nit fighting because the more hew fought the more painful the change was but once he stopped fighting, he turned into a wolf rather smoothly. He was still chained which irritated him but happy because he was alive and a wolf. He lets out a long satisfying howl that's followed shortly by the collective howl of his pack and Bellamy couldn't be more relieved that he'd survived. 

He listens to Murphy pacing and whimpering because he wanted to be with the others and he wished he could give that to him but first timers were unpredictable. They'd learned that the hard way with Monroe when she attacked Raven and Octavia after her first change. However it wasn't long before Bellamy couldn't take anymore and was opening the door. Murphy's ears perk up at the sound of the door opening but when he tries to walk to it, he's stopped by the chain on his leg and gets frustrated. 

When Murphy sees Bellamy in wolf form enter the room, he tries to get to him but the chain cuts into his leg causing him to whimper in pain. Bellamy knows he's happy to see him and when he whimpers because of the chain, Bellamy moves closer so it doesn't happen again. When Bellamy's close enough, Murphy raises his paw to playfully smack him but the growl that comes out of his mouth makes Murphy lay down like a scolded pet. 

Bellamy feels bad and even though he knows it's probably a bad idea, he nuzzles Murphy's face as he lays down in front of him. Murphy returns the action and lays his head across the back of Bellamy's neck. Bellamy does the same and soon they're both asleep. Clarke and Octavia come inside to check on them and find a human Bellamy with a still in wolf form Murphy sleeping across his lap. Octavia leaves to grab some clothes for them while Clarke stays behind.

"He had already changed when I opened the door. He fought a lot but he's probably the most in control I've seen for one who's been bitten."

"You wanna unchain him or wait till morning?" Clarke asks pulling the key he'd given her out of her pocket. 

"I'll wait. I don't want to wake him up. Kane's gonna be pissed he survived, isn't he?"

"Maybe but he knows more about things than we do which makes him useful." She reasons and he had a feeling he'd need that wisdom before to long. 

Octavia returns with clothes, a blanket and pillow for them both since Bellamy wasn't leaving anytime soon. They leave to get some sleep and Bellamy tries to figure out how he'll get dressed without disturbing Murphy. Luckily Murphy moves just enough for him to be able to get dressed and lay down beside him. When Murphy feels his presence hew snuggles up against him and near sunrise he returns to human form. He wakes up naked and chained to a wall with Bellamy's arm wrapped around him causing him to panic slightly. 

"Hey Bellamy? You wouldn't happen to have some clothes and a key for this, would you?" Murphy asks waking Bellamy up. 

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. Here, clothes are over there." He answers sleepily, handing him the key and pointing to the clothes before going back to sleep. 

Murphy gets dressed and tries to remember what happened last night. Some parts are fuzzy but he'll never forget the pain which he hopes is far less next time. They both smell the food at the same time and scramble up the stairs for breakfast. Everyone congratulates Murphy for surviving to become an official member of the pack. It's a strange feeling to belong somewhere and be excepted for who he was but like all happiness with John Murphy didn't last because Kane had to ruin it. 

"Looks like someone survived the night. Let's hope the same happens with the blood moon at the end of the month. Don't worry, I'm sure Clarke and Bellamy will prepare you for it." He says with a smug smile that gives Murphy a bad feeling. 

The atmosphere of the house changes quickly after that and Clarke and Bellamy leave to discuss things while the others clean up again. Murphy is tempted to ask about the blood moon but he's sure no one will answer him. Octavia notices his nervousness and apologizes to him for the way she acted. He doesn't fully except it but agrees they can start over and go from there. Bellamy interrupts them and Octavia finishes Murphy's part while he and Bellamy talk. 

They head upstairs to his room which has some of his stuff in it which Bellamy informs him was brought in to make it seem more like home. Bellamy also tells him that he doesn't have to stay but he'd prefer it until he's in complete control and if he wanted to go to the apartment, he'd go with him. Murphy agreed but then asked him about the blood moon since it was obvious that was what he wanted to talk about.

"It's hard to explain our prepare you for because it's different for each one of us and you don't know how it's gonna effect you until it happens. You won't be chained because there's too much risk for injury."

"So what am I gonna do during it?"

"You'll spend it with me. We pair off and spend it together away from the others because of the differing outcomes. The mated pairs will be together and usually I'm with Octavia while Clarke is with Monroe but since I'll be with you, Octavia will be with Monroe and Clarke will go home to her mother's."

"Why don't you and Clarke normally pair off?"

"Because we'd kill each other. Alphas are separated unless they're family or mates. Monroe can actually be put with anyone but since it's your first we don't wanna risk something going wrong."

"What does it do to you? I mean I'd like to know what I can expect being with you during it." He questions curiously. 

"I umm...I get...It makes me horny and since me and Octavia are family I don't touch her."

"Am I...I mean you wouldn't..."

"What? No! I can control myself so you'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Bellamy assures him when he realizes what he was asking. 

"Well this is gonna be interesting, isn't it?"

"I'll say. Shower and get situated. Let me know if you need anything."

"A ride to work would be nice. As well as one home after."

"I'll take care of it."

The next few weeks Murphy split his tone between work and training. There was a lot he needed to learn and Bellamy wasn't taking it easy on him. In fact it seemed like the more pissed he got the happier Bellamy was and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Octavia questions him about it because Murphy's already ahead of everyone else when they were turned but he shrugs it off add not wanting him to get lazy. However she's knows it's more than that but before she can question him further Clarke enters the room and Octavia leaves to give them done privacy. 

"You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"I can't afford to be ready on him either Clarke. He can't make mistakes. He had to be perfect or Kane will get rid of him." Bellamy explains.

"Bellamy, Kane won't touch him because he doesn't decide our fates anymore, remember? Murphy will be fine. Just give him a break and let him hang out with Mbege. Maybe get some drinks or get laid because I think he's earned it, don't you?" Clarke reassures him. 

"Maybe we both have." He admits. 

After the bar, they had back to the apartment instead of the mansion. Mainly because they were carrying Mbege who had passed out before they even left the bar. Once they get Mbege in the bed, they sit on the couch and talk. 

"We seriously can't get drunk? That kinda sucks."

"Yeah but we never lose a drinking game or contest because of it."

"And we win a lot of bets because of it, too." Murphy says with a laugh, pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. 

The next few days after are spent preparing for the blood moon and things were a little hectic without Clarke who had already left for her mother's. Bellamy was agitated and Murphy and Octavia got the brunt of it until they started ganging up on him when he'd go off on one of them. The day before the blood moon, everyone but Murphy, Bellamy, Octavia and Monroe had left for their respective places to spend it. 

The morning of the blood moon Octavia and Monroe left for Monroe's parents place while Murphy and Bellamy stayed at the mansion. Bellamy took Murphy to his parent's cabin to show him the basement room they would be spending it in. Murphy was expecting something small and claustrophobic, not a huge room with a bed, couch, chair, t.v. and a mini kitchen. Murphy could live there and be perfectly happy. 

As the blood moon began Bellamy kept his distance and Murphy felt the effects almost instantly. Bellamy stayed human while Murphy shifted and to his relief it was much less painful than the first time. Once he had shifted, he was hit with this overwhelming need to be near Bellamy or anyone for that matter. When Bellamy finally sat on the couch, Murphy jumped up beside him and snuggled up to him. Without thinking Bellamy began to pet him which caused Murphy to nuzzle and lick his cheek. Bellamy nuzzled him back before getting up and moving to the kitchen, making Murphy whimper in disappointment. 

"Oh hush and quit acting like a child."

Murphy turns back and says "No need to be rude. Damn, I can't help it. I have this need to be touched and to touch someone."

"Fuck. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Murphy inquires, pouring his clothes on. 

"The moon makes me horny and you overly affectionate and touchy, what the hell do you think it means?" He snaps. 

"Mother fucker! What do we do now?"

"I guess we keep our distance. I'll go upstarts and you stay down here, okay?"

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Murphy replies and Bellamy can hear the disappointment and sadness in his voice as well as smell it. 

"I'm sorry Murphy. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction and I don't think I need to spell out what could happen."

"Whatever, Bellamy. Just go. It's safer that way."

Bellamy wanted to say something but nodded and left the room. Murphy could hear Bellamy moving around upstairs and it wad making him ache with need to be near him. He tried watching t.v. to get his mind off of it but it wasn't working and he was fighting the urge to claw the door in an effort to get to Bellamy. Murphy knew that by midnight he would be screaming with want because he was basically there now. 

Bellamy wasn't doing much better upstairs because he could hear Murphy's every growl and whimper as well as smell his frustration and desire. He just hoped he could control himself enough to not go downstairs and satisfy both of their needs. After a while he heard a banging sound coming from downstairs and knew immediately it was Murphy trying to get out. He knew the door would hold, he just wasn't sure about Murphy and went down to check on him. The closer he gets to the door, the harder Murphy bangs on it. He can hear claws grating across the floor and metal until suddenly it stops. He pauses as well unsure of what's going on until he smells the blood and hears Murphy whimper in pain. 

"Murphy? You okay?"

There's a pause before Murphy answers. "Yeah. I tore off a claw. It'll grow back, right?"

"In a while, yeah. You okay otherwise?"

"Yeah. Just stay close. Is that okay? I mean can you do that?"

"We're separated by a metal door so we should be fine but if I do open the door, turn into a wolf because I can control myself better if I'm human and you're not. The human thinks while the wolf gives in to it's desires."

At midnight both boys are hit hard by their desires and urges causing them to step away from the door to calm themselves. Bellamy comes back first and gives Murphy a few more minutes before he says anything. "You good?"

"This isn't gonna get any worse than this, right? Things should begin to mellow out, shouldn't they?"

"The urges and desires will slowly fade as the moon goes down."

"And the other stuff?"

"What other stuff? There shouldn't be other stuff. Mushy what's happening?" Bellamy asks both confused and worried. 

"I'm burning up and my skin's crawling. I feel like there's things crawling under my skin and I need to get them out."

"Murphy, no. You can't. There's nothing under your skin, okay? Nothing. Don't..." Bellamy stops talking when he gets the faintest whiff of blood and opens the door to stop him. 

Murphy was mid itch when Bellamy grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his arm which caused Murphy to bring his other hand up to gently touch Bellamy's face before laying his head on his chest with a contented sigh. Bellamy hears Murphy's heartbeat slow as well as his temperature lower as soon as he was touched and he realized what was happening. The same happened to Miller his first blood moon and the presence of another wolf was the only thing that stopped him from hurting himself.

"How's your arm?"

"Healing. I don't know what happened. I couldn't stop myself and the harder I tired the worse it got but it's stopped now. Why?"

Bellamy explained to him what happened to Miller and they agree that if things get uncomfortable between them that Murphy will shift. Once they're seated on the couch Murphy immediately snuggles up to him. Bellamy wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer and absentmindedly rubs his arm. After a while Bellamy runs his fingers through Murphy's hair causing him to lift his head so that he can rub his nose across Bellamy's jaw line and neck. 

The action causes Bellamy to ghost his fingers across Murphy's cheek and down his jaw line where he stops under his chin, lifting Murphy's head so he can kiss him. The shock of Bellamy's lips against his causes Murphy to hesitate for a second before he kisses back. Bellamy's hand moves from Murphy's chin to run through his hair, gripping the back while his other hand moves to pull Murphy into his lap. When Murphy feels Bellamy pulling him into his lap, he helps him out and once he's straddling him Bellamy moves his hands to Murphy's sides and begins pulling up his shirt. 

When Murphy bites and sucks on Bellamy's bottom lip it brings him back to himself enough to pull away from Murphy. Both are breathing heavy and Murphy places his forehead on Bellamy's, lightly rubbing his nose with his. Bellamy leans into the contact but stops himself and clears his throat to speak. "Maybe you should shift before this goes any further."

Murphy goes into the kitchen to shift and then hops up on the couch beside him. He's close but not close enough that they are touching and when Bellamy notices the distance, he pats his leg so Murphy will come closer. Murphy lays his head across Bellamy's leg and is asleep as soon as Bellamy starts petting him. Murphy wakes up human, naked and wrapped up in Bellamy's arms who's thankfully clothed.

Murphy moves slightly, waking Bellamy who instantly moves away. The action hurt more than he expected it too and he quietly gets up and puts his clothes on so they could leave. Bellamy knows he hurt him but a lot transpired last night that he still hadn't completely processed yet and he didn't want to make things worse by giving him false hope. The ride back to the mansion was quiet and as soon they arrived both went to their rooms to shower. 

The mansion would be empty until about mid day when the other would be back which gave Bellamy time to think about last night but it also meant it was just the two of them until then. Murphy was thinking too but unlike Bellamy he couldn't stop thinking about Bellamy's lips on his or the feel of his fingers on his skin. He swore he could still feel the remnants of Bellamy's touch tingling his skin and while part of him hated it another part wanted it to happen again. When Murphy comes downstairs after his shower to get food, Bellamy is already in the kitchen and has to stop himself from smelling Murphy which he notices. 

"So it's gonna be like this now, huh? We kiss and suddenly everything is different and awkward. I've just showered and you aren't even attempting to smell me."

"Do you want me too?" Bellamy asks unsure of how to respond. 

"That's not the fucking point, Bellamy! Just forget I said anything. I'll be upstairs, leaving you alone since you can't bare being near me." Murphy says angrily. 

Bellamy tries to say something but Murphy was already gone and even though he should go talk to him, he doesn't. Clarke's the first one back and before she even gets out of the car, she knows something is wrong. She walks inside to find Bellamy slouched on the couch, so she puts her bags by the door and sits down beside him. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I fucked up, Clarke and I don't know what to do."

"You and him didn't, did you?"

"What? No! No. He gets overly affectionate and needs to be touched but when I tried to stay away he reacted like Miller did, so I had to touch him. I, we kissed."

"I'm sure he knows it was because of the moon so it's not a..."

"I'm not entirely sure that it is though. I feel something for him and I've always felt something but now it's...I can't..."

"Can't ignore it. The wolf wants him as much as the human does, doesn't he? Do you want him? I mean is it a mating or a bonding thing?"

"Both, maybe. I don't know. This hasn't happened to me before and I'm not sure what to do or if Murphy feels the same way."

"Don't hate me for this but you need to talk to Kane. He's dealt with this before and he'll know how to help you." Clarke suggests tentatively. 

"There's no way he's helping me, especially when it comes to Murphy and you know it."

"He will so quit arguing with me about it and talk to him." She states firmly. 

"Fine, I'll talk to him but keep an eye on Murphy for me. He's in his room avoiding me."

"Did you avoid him first?"

"That's not the point but I may have." 

"Just go and I'll take care of Murphy." She reassures him with a playful shove. 

Murphy smelled Clarke when she arrived but stayed upstairs until he couldn't smell Bellamy anymore and heard his car leave. Clarke is at the kitchen table looking over some papers when he enters and sits down next to her curiously. She wonders how long it will take for him to ask her about what they're for but is surprised when he knows it's something her mother wants her to do and the advice he gives her about it shocks her. 

"It's your life, Clarke, not hers so do what makes you happy and fuck what anymore else wants. It's about finding a balance and what works for you. Follow your passion because it's yours and no one can take that away from you unless you let them, so don't let them."

"That's really good advice. Thanks Murphy and if you ever wanna talk, I'm here."

"That bonding thing we talked about can it change things between us? We kissed last night and now he doesn't wanna be around me anymore. I know the kiss was because of the moon but something's off, I smell it and it bothers me."

"Maybe he's afraid of marking you by accident but I think you need to talk to him before things get worse. He's with Kane trying to figure things between you and him out."

"I'm sorry I ruined things. All I've done is cause problems."

"No you haven't, Murphy. The truth is I think Bellamy would've had these issues with you whether he bit you or not because he's always been fond of you and now he has to actually deal with that instead of ignoring it."

Before he could say anything in return, the rest of the pack arrived and Murphy decided to go for a run. Clarke, however wouldn't let him go alone and sent Monroe with him which he didn't really mind because aside from Bellamy and Clarke, Monroe was the only one who seemed completely okay with him being there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone was an ass and wouldn't let me add this to the first chapter and do a long one shot so here's the rest of the story.

Meanwhile at Kane's, Bellamy was waiting for him to return from his run and found himself in an awkward conversation with Kane's mother. 

"So you're the alpha who's been giving my son problems. It's nice to finally meet you. You have no idea how much..." She begins but Bellamy cuts her off. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but your son thinks he can tell us what to do with our pack and..."

"Relax dear, I'm not defending him by any means because I know what an ass he can be and I'm glad someone is finally standing up to him. It's been quite some time since a younger alpha or beta for that matter has put him in his place and it's good for him. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm having some issues with our newest member."

"Did this issue manifest during the blood moon?" She asks like she already knows the answer. 

"Possibly. I don't know because it may have already been there but between me biting him and the blood moon it's gotten stronger."

"How does it effect the two of you?"

"He's overly affectionate and touchy feely and I'm, I'm horny." He says not entirely comfortable having this conversation with her. 

"Do you know why the blood moon influences us the way it does and why each is different?" She questions waiting for Bellamy to nod before continuing. "It manifests our inner most desires. What we want the most or what we're lacking in our everyday lives. It's a way of helping us fulfill those needs. With you, your sexual satisfaction is lacking which means you either aren't getting enough or you're not satisfied when you do and the beta doesn't feel loved or wanted enough, if at all."

"When we were separated he, his skin began to crawl, he was burning up and he literally was clawing his own skin off but it all stopped when I touched him and I'm not sure why."

"It's because your touch is the one he needs. You're the one who makes him feel loved and wanted so separating caused his body to react violently. Remember when Monty was the only one who could calm Miller down his first time? It's the same with you and him." Kane says entering the room without either one's knowledge. 

"Bellamy here wishes to speak with you about something."

"Let me shower and we'll discuss Murphy." He returns a few minutes later and sits across from Bellamy, studying him for a second before saying anything. "I'm assuming this has to do with you and Murphy bonding without being mated, correct?"

"How do you know were bonded when I'm not even sure myself?"

"He only listens to you, even when given an order by Clarke, he looks to you for approval before doing it. The two of you are very protective of each other and you're always closer than necessary. And since he hasn't been marked yet, it's easy to see you're bonded. Of course you've says been bonded to him, so it's a given." Kane explains. 

So what do I do? I mean how do I handle things, handle him?"

"Like you always have. Nothing's changed, Bellamy except the fact that you realize what you're feeling now. Keep things the same and whatever happens, happens. However I would suggest talking to him about this so that you can see where he stands and if he doesn't feel the same, come back so we can figure out what to do next."

"Okay. Thanks Kane, I really appreciate it."

"It's what I'm here for, right?" Kane says with a smile, a genuine smile as Bellamy leaves. 

When Murphy returns from his run, he'd met by a very nosy Octavia who wants to know what happened last night which he won't tell her and although she knows something's up, she doesn't press it. Murphy is glad that she leaves it alone and heads upstairs to shower before dinner. Bellamy comes back while he's in the shower and waits in Murphy's room for him to finish so they can talk. 

Murphy smells Bellamy in his room when he gets out and as he enters the room in only his boxers, Bellamy freezes. Murphy hears the faint rise in Bellamy's heartbeat and smirks sitting down next to him. They weren't touching but were close enough that it wouldn't take much if either one wanted to. Suddenly Bellamy's nose is skimming lightly up Murphy's neck and into his hair where he takes a deep breath, filling his nose with Murphy's scent. He closes his eyes and can't help the shiver that runs through him as Bellamy whispers "I'm sorry about last night and today," in his ear. 

"I get it. It's okay." Murphy replies barely above a whisper. 

Bellamy pulls away and he's saddened by the loss of contact which Bellamy notices. He searches Murphy's face for a second before he says "We should talk after dinner. I think there are some things we need to figure out, okay?"

"Okay." He says with a nod as Bellamy leaves him alone to get dressed. 

After dinner Bellamy and Murphy leave for what Murphy assumes is his parents cabin but isn't. Soon his curiosity gets the best of him and he asks Bellamy where they're going. 

"There's a place my parents used to take me and O to watch the sunset and moon rise."

"Oh. Look I know everything last night was because of the moon which is fine and you don't need to explain yourself, okay?"

"What if it wasn't? What if I wanted to do all those things and the moon just gave me an excuse? Would you be okay with that?" Bellamy questions. 

"You saying you wanted to kiss me? Because if you are then maybe I wanted you to, too and maybe I wouldn't object to you doing it again without an excuse."

"I don't know, maybe. I know my feelings have changed since biting you but not in a bad way. I mean I've always felt something for you but it's stronger now and I can't ignore it."

Murphy gets quiet and Bellamy isn't sure if it's a good or bad thing. They were almost to the rock face and he hoped that Murphy was thinking about what was said and not how to let him down gently. When they get to the rock face, Murphy slowly follows him trying to process everything that was said in the car. At the top, the view is amazing. It overlooks the woods surrounding them and the town below. Murphy is in awe of the peacefulness of it. Bellamy taps him on the shoulder, pointing to the sky and as he looks up he sees the sun sinking below the mountains. 

"Did Clarke tell you about bonding?" He asks Murphy cutting the silence and getting his attention. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we're bonded. Clarke and Kane seem to think it's always been that way between us but being bitten brought it more to the surface. I don't know what's gonna happen between us but..."

He's cut off by Murphy's lips on his, the shock of which causes him to freeze, unsure what to do. Murphy pulls away when Bellamy doesn't respond and looks at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He turns to walk away but is pulled back around by Bellamy who immediately connects their lips. As they kiss, the moon rises and neither want it to end but they need air. 

"What now?" Murphy asks. 

"We figure this out together and hope for the best."

"So how long have you wanted to kiss me?" Murphy teases. 

"Not as long as you've wanted to kiss me." Bellamy teases back. 

"Whatever, asshole!" He replies, playfully shoving Bellamy. 

As soon as they get back to the mansion Octavia and Clarke try to divide and conquer but come up empty because both refuse to talk. They know something happened but drop it for the time being. For the next month or so things are relatively uneventful and neither Murphy or Bellamy act any differently toward each other but it's the little things that catch Clarke and Octavia attention. They always sit so that some part of them is touching the other or stand so that it looks like Bellamy is touching him but it's never seen and then there's the quick brush of their hands as they pass each other. None of which is a problem until Murphy comes back from a run covered in Monroe's scent. 

"You should shower before Bellamy gets back. Monroe's scent is all over you and he could take it the wrong way." Clarke suggests. 

"We went for a run and that's it. Bellamy'll be fine." Murphy insists. 

Bellamy comes home and as expected he instantly smelled the other's scent. He buries his face in Murphy's neck and hair, breathing deeply. His eyes glow red and he growls for Monroe causing everyone in the house to scatter. Clarke stays to try and keep the peace as does Murphy while Monroe hesitantly comes walking into the room. He growls, pinning her to the wall when he catches Murphy's scent on her. 

"Leave him alone! Murphy is mine and I don't want you anywhere near him. Got it!"

She nods quickly and says "Won't happen again. I swear."

"It better not. Now leave!" He orders as he releases her. 

Once she's gone, he turns his attention to Murphy who looks unfazed by the exchange. His eyes are still glowing as he approaches but Murphy simply looks at him bored and says "What?"

"You need to shower, you stink."

"No, I smell like someone else which last time I checked wasn't a crime." He snaps at Bellamy and Clarke shakes her head hoping nothing gets broken. 

"It is when you're mine." Bellamy growls back as he picks him up by the collar. 

"Last time I checked, I wasn't that either." Murphy shouts jerking out of his grip before continuing. "Do you see a mark on me? Because I don't and since that's the only way you can say I'm yours, you need to back the hell off!"

"I'm the alpha and if I say your mine, your mine!" Bellamy screams in frustration. 

"But I'm not yours. I'm no one's which means whether you're my Alpha or not you can't dictate who I can and can't be with." Murphy counters heading for the door. 

However before he can open the door Bellamy grabs his arm and says "You're not going anywhere. We aren't done here." Murphy spins around and punches him in the face saying "I'm pretty sure we are," before walking out the door.

The shock of the hit causes both alphas to stare at each other, not really sure what to do. Clarke places a hand on Bellamy's shoulder to comfort him but he shrugs it off and runs after Murphy. Murphy couldn't believe that Bellamy was so pissed about this. He just went for a run, it wasn't like they'd had sex or something and even if they did, it wouldn't matter because he wasn't Bellamy's. Neither of them were marked but because him and Bellamy were bonded he seemed to think he had some kind of claim over him when he didn't.

Although Murphy didn't want to be with anyone but Bellamy and they'd never done anything more than kissing so his possessive bullshit was uncalled for. If they'd had sex then maybe he could understand it but they barely touched each other and they hadn't even kissed since the rock face. It was ridiculous and pissed Murphy off but was also kinda hot, in a way. He's pulled from his thoughts when he catches a whiff of Bellamy's scent approaching. He could run but figures it's not worth it since Bellamy would follow him. Bellamy slows when he sees Murphy isn't moving and cautiously makes his way towards him. 

"If you're looking for an apology for me hitting you, you can forget it because you deserved it."

"I'm not and I know. I just kinda lost it when I smelled someone else on you. It's not an excuse but I only want you covered in my scent."

"Well in order for that to happen you actually have to spend time with me and touch me which you don't, so good luck with that."

"Murphy I, I don't know how to deal with this. I've never been like this with anyone but Octavia and even that was different than this. I'm not even sure what this is."

"I suggest you figure it out and until you do chill out with the I'm yours shit, okay? I'm going home for a few days and I don't need you freaking out about me being around Mbege."

Bellamy agrees as they head back to the mansion so Murphy could get his keys and phone. 

"You need a ride or would you prefer someone else to take you?"

"You can take me but it'd be nice if I had my own ride, you know."

"Looks like I'll have to work on that then."

What he didn't know was that Bellamy and Raven were already working on a car for him but it was taking longer to fix than planned. He just hoped it was ready by Murphy's birthday which was in a few weeks. He gave Murphy his space but when a few days turned into a week, he got worried and checked up on him. When Murphy's phone went to voice mail for the fifth time Bellamy growls and crushes his phone in his hands.

He sighs and decides that since he obviously needs a new phone, he'll check the apartment to see what Murphy was up to. Before he even gets close to the door, he smells two unfamiliar scents which causes him to head straight to Murphy's room where he throws open the door. The scene that he's met with pisses him off more than he thought possible and he drags Murphy out of the bed by his feet, waking up the girl laying beside him. 

He growls at her and she grabs her stuff as quickly as she can before running out of the apartment. Murphy kicks Bellamy in the face and jumps to his feet to yell at him. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You! You're my fucking problem! You weren't answering your phone and when I come to check on you I find you in bed with some random bitch!"

"She's not some random bitch and why the fuck do you care. I've been gone for a week and this is the first time you've bothered to call or care about me, so don't come barging in here acting like you give a damn when you're just jealous I found someone else!"

"I could find someone else too but for some reason your stupid ass is the only one I want!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"What the hell do you want from me Murphy?!"

"I want to know how you really feel about me but you refuse to tell me and I'm fucking tired of it!"

"I don't know how I feel." Bellamy insists. 

"Bullshit! Until you can tell me the truth, I don't wanna be around you and I'm staying here."

"Murphy please..."

"You need to leave before the landlord kicks us out."

Bellamy is about to say something but Murphy shoulders past him and into the bathroom where he closes and locks the door. Bellamy could break it down but knows Murphy is too angry to have a rational conversation and leaves but before he does Mbege stops him. 

"He never touched her. She kept trying to but he refused or moved away and she passed out on his bed. He slept on the couch until a few hours before you arrived but he laid on the covers while she was under them. The only reason she was here was so her friend would give me a chance. You're the only one he wants Bellamy and you need to tell him you love him because I know you do."

"I know he didn't touch her. It was just seeing him in bed with her that pissed me off."

"I'll try talking to him when cools off. You still coming to his party next week?"

"I doubt he'll want me there but I've got something for him."

"I'm sure he'll prefer you to stay."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

As Mbege watches Bellamy leave, Murphy leaves the bathroom and locks himself in his room instead. Mbege spent most of his free time trying to convince Murphy to even consider Bellamy being at his party but Murphy wouldn't budge. Two days before his birthday, Clarke called to let him know there was a surprise for him at the mansion and assures him that Bellamy wouldn't be there. An hour later, Clarke and Octavia arrive at the apartment to pick him up. They don't say a word the whole ride there because they know Murphy isn't in the mood for it. Everyone was waiting outside for him and once he got out of the car, Raven and Wick lead him to the garage where they reveal his present.

"Bellamy found it a while ago and was hoping it'd be ready sooner but he was picky about what had to be on it and in it, so it took longer than expected." Raven says handing him the keys. 

The car was amazing and he couldn't believe that Bellamy had remembered everything he'd said he'd wanted. It was prefect and he couldn't wait to drive it because Mbege was gonna flip when he saw it. He listens to the engine purr for a moment before putting it in gear and driving away. Murphy had intended to go home but found himself at Bellamy's parents cabin instead and couldn't figure out why until he caught Bellamy's scent. He cuts the engine off but remains in the car because he's not sure what to do until he sees Bellamy walking towards the car. 

"You like it?" He asks leaning in through the passenger side window.

"How could I not? It's prefect but I guess I have you to thank for that, don't I?"

"Raven and Wick did all the work, I just annoyingly supervised."

"Well thanks anyways. Wanna ride?" He asks Bellamy who gets in the car. 

Murphy was itching to see what she could do and he wanted to freak Bellamy out some, so this was gonna be a win win situation. Murphy took them down an old service road that his dad had showed him which was windy and had a few straight stretches where he could really test her out. He got her up to 100 mph on the first straightaway and took the first turn at 60 which Bellamy was fine with. It was the second turn that was the problem. Murphy hit the second turn going 80, pops the emergency break and drifts into the next turn before fishtailing the ass end as he sped back up into another straightaway. Bellamy latches onto Murphy's leg, digging his claws into it as Murphy bursts into laughter and stops the car completely. 

"Don't tell me I scared the big bad alpha." He teases. 

"I wasn't scared." Bellamy protests. 

"Your heartbeat and my leg begs to differ but if you wanna keep lying to yourself then go a..."

Murphy is cut off by Bellamy's lips crashing into his and as his tongue begs for entrance, Murphy obliges with a contented sigh. The kiss is hard and rough as each fight for dominance in the others mouth. When they break apart for air, a semi breathless Murphy lays his forehead on Bellamy's and asks "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to shut you up."

"Are you fucking kidding...?" Murphy begins to yell but Bellamy kisses him again. 

This time the kiss is less like a fight and more like a dance that they have all night to finish. When they finally come up for air, Murphy remains silent but looks at Bellamy glassy eyed and slightly confused. 

"I'm sorry I've been so possessive over you and I can't guarantee it won't happen again but come home. I miss you, Murphy. I've been horrible to be around since you left which is why I've been staying here. The others couldn't stand to be near me and I wanted to give you your space, so I came here. The thing is I want you Murph, and that scares me because I don't wanna accidentally mark you and it not be what you wanted."

"You're such an idiot. How you ever became alpha is beyond me. You're the only one I want, the only one I've ever wanted Bellamy."

Murphy doesn't wait for him to respond and kisses him which soon turns into his car being broken in in a different way as he was finally marked as Bellamy's. Murphy was content as he laid on Bellamy's chest whose arms were wrapped tightly around him in the back seat.

"I'm glad these seats are leather. You think we'll ever get this smell outta here?" Murphy asks looking up at him. 

"Probably not but we'll ask Raven and Wick what they do for theirs when we get back. Oh and Murph? Happy birthday."

Murphy'd never admit it out loud but it was the best birthday he'd ever had and he hoped there'd be plenty more just like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments, kudos or both. All feedback welcome.


End file.
